


The L Train

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are always more with Jensen and Jared should never have assumed this ride would be a normal one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Train

"Come _on_ Jen, we are gonna miss the train. How long does it take to piss?" Jared hollered at the old metal door, stepping back as it swung open and a girl that was not his girlfriend came strolling out.

She gave him one of those _knowing_ looks, pink gloss smeared lips tilted up in a smirk, eyes traveling a little too slow down his broad chest. Jared's brows rose and he took another step back, sliding fingers back through his hair and trying to look anywhere but at the girl who was considering him like a fine piece of meat on the butcher's rack.

"Jesus Christ Jared, I've only been gone two minutes," Jensen huffed loudly as she tugged the bathroom door open. Jared watched as her eyes fixed on the girl that was practically leering at him now then her lips pursed and she bumped hard into her shoulder as she brushed past. "Come on _sweetie_ , wouldn't want to miss our train."

"Bitch," the girl mumbled as she stumbled back a step and Jared swallowed his smirk as his girlfriend snagged his arm and dragged him across the platform.

"One of these days I'm gonna have to save you from a chick fight." Jared slung his arm over the girl's thin shoulders, drawing her flush against his side and ducking down to inhale her familiar flowery scent.

Jensen scoffed and curled her own arm around his middle, digging nails into Jared's side. "Well if you wouldn't just stand there like an Abercrombie and Fitch model come to life I wouldn't have to fight to keep you around."

"Aw babe, you know no one will ever be able to compete with you." Jared pushed her shoulder as they stopped on the far end of the platform, causing her body to turn into his and dipping down so their lips could slowly glide together. "Even if you take _forever_ in the bathroom."

"Oh my god you big baby. It was thirty seconds, for real." Jensen laughed, arms slinging up over Jared's shoulders, hips rocking forward in a roll that was maybe just a little too dirty for public.

"Thirty seconds my ass. What were you doing in there anyway? It does not take you that long to pee." Jared didn't really mind as much as he was pretending too. It was just fun to work the girl up, especially when her cheeks got all flushed under freckles like they were doing now and her bright green eyes rolled.

"I drank a lot at dinner. So sue me." Jensen shrugged, detaching from the gentle sway of their bodies together as the L train pulled up.

There was no one else in the car - which wasn't all that surprising - it was too late for the average commuter and too early for the late night bar crowd. Jensen instantly grabbed the pole and spun in a circle, dirty blonde hair flipping out behind her, pleased laugh rising from her lips.

Jared's smile grew as his heart warmed and he settled in the nearest seat. Damn, he was so gone for this girl, it was crazy. "If you fall, I am making no promises about controlling my laughter."

Jensen stopped her spun and slumped against the bar, loosely gripping the metal while her fingers pushed down the edge of her dark skirt and the train jerked forward into motion. "I have been riding these trains my whole life Jared, there is no falling. Not my fault you poor country boys can't keep your balance for shit."

"Mmhmm." Jared shook his head and shifted back in the seat, legs spreading as he got as comfortable as possible on cheap plastic. They had a while to go, might as well make the most of it. "What's on the agenda this weekend?"

"Let's not talk." Jensen swayed forward easily, brushing hair back over her shoulder. She didn't stop until she was in front of Jared and climbing up onto his lap.

Jared's eyes widened and instantly darted around them though the car was just as empty as it had been when they'd entered - of course. The firm familiar heat of his girlfriend on his thighs sent a heat stirring up through Jared and though he considered pushing her back, his large hands settled over her creamy thighs instead. "Jen..."

"There's no one here Jay, just us," Jensen breathed and dipped in, sliding forward so their lips could brush collide.

It was easy to tip up into the kiss, to suck at Jensen's full lower lip and brush his fingers over the edge of her skirt. Jensen's thin fingers settled over his wrist and pulled up and Jared groaned at the heat he could feel radiating through her panties.

Only, she wasn't wearing any panties, he learned pretty quickly as his thumb moved to stroked over the silk and he was met with damp silky flesh instead. Jared tore back from the kiss and sucked in a quick surprised breath, eyes fluttering open to fix on his girlfriend. "Jen..."

"Did you really think it took me that long to piss? Had to figure out a place to stash 'em." Jensen's shrug was anything but innocent, her smirk growing as the flush of her cheeks deepened.

"You heathen," Jared breathed and it was just about that easy. Jensen wasn't even going to have to work at talking him into this, Jared was already sold. Still. "Jensen, anyone could get on."

"Then I guess we should take advantage of the solitude while we can," Jensen whispered against his lips and dipped in, sealing their lips together in a slow, dirty deep kiss.

A big part of Jared was still unsure about this. He knew there was no one in the car with them which made it a little easier to rock his hips up but the train was going to stop any minute, someone could get on, and Jensen was slipping his button free and pulling his zipper down.

They'd been together for two years now and it was always like this. Jensen always pushed the buttons from that very first time when they'd met in the library of all places. Jensen had planted herself on the table, right on top of his law books, and smeared a finger under the bags beneath his eyes.

_You're too pretty to be smart._ She'd said with a bright smirk and Jared had only stared because she'd spread her legs and he could see just enough up her skirt to make out the black of silk panties. _Take a break. Come make out with me._

Jared hadn't even met anyone like Jensen, the girl who just took what she wanted all consequences be damned. She'd dragged him into the back stacks and they'd kissed for hours and Jared wasn't a one night stand kind of guy but he'd taken her home anyway. She'd been gone when he woke up but she was there when he arrived home from work that night, leaning against the wall and wearing that smirk, shrugging like there was no explanation necessary. 

Two years in and yeah apparently that was the truth. He didn't need an explanation, just like he apparently didn't need his inhibitions. Jensen took care of those just like she did so many other things. 

Smooth thin fingers gripped around his cock and slid it free from his boxers, pushing the material just enough back his skin wouldn't catch. Jared groaned as Jensen's tongue mapped along the inside of his mouth, tasting like she didn't already have every inch of him memorized. 

"So wet for you," Jensen breathed as her tongue retreated and her hips lifted. Jared had felt her like this a million times but the silky wet pull still managed to suck the breath from his lungs and cause his shoulders to hunch. "God Jay, perfect, love you in me." 

The train began to slow as Jensen settled fully on his cock, clenching and releasing around him, milking him just like she always knew how to do, drive him just the right amount of crazy. She didn't move as the train stopped and the doors slid open with a mechanical hiss. Instead their lips brushed softly together in almost innocent kisses and Jared knew if anyone saw them, they wouldn't realize entirely what was going on. 

Jensen's skirt was long enough to cover the way their bodies met, Jared's pants were basically completely on, there were people on the platform staring in at them and Jared almost came because it was _too hot_. 

"You love it, don't you?" Jensen kissed over his jaw, trailing the path to his ear, sucking the lobe between her teeth. "Look at all the people out there, on the platform, staring in at us. None of them realize your cock is buried up in me, they have no idea that I'm soaking every inch of you." 

"Fuck. _Fuck_ Jen." Jared curled his fingers hard around his girlfriend's waist, releasing a thoroughly relieved breath as the doors slid shut with no additional passengers. 

The moment the train jerked into motion once more Jared lifted the girl. Jensen let him control the motions completely, thighs flexing and digging along his sides as she rode his cock hard. There was only one more stop until their own but Jared wasn't really that concerned, there was no way he was lasting that long. 

He wasn't even worried about someone getting on at the next stop, who cared if they saw? All that mattered was the way Jensen rolled hard down over him, drinking him up. That silky wet heat was clenching and releasing around him and Jared fucked his hips hard enough up his ass ached from slamming back down against the plastic seat. 

The train slowed again and Jensen instantly dropped hard down onto his lap, using all her energy and straining muscles to keep Jared from pulling her up once more. Their foreheads came to rest together and the doors opened once more. This time it had to look a little more obvious, panting breaths, flushed and sweaty skin, and Jared couldn't get himself to look out at the platform just in case. 

"Kinda wish that girl from before was here," Jensen murmured and Jared didn't have to open his eyes to know she was smirking. "Wish she could see how badly you want me, how you'd love to just throw me down on the dirty floor and fuck me into oblivion. Bet she'd love watching your thick cock driving up in me. Wonder if she'd realize that it's actually me in control, it always is." 

The doors whooshed closed again and the train started up with another jerky forward thrust. And it was true, Jensen thrived off the control, but for whatever the reason Jared couldn't let her have it all right then. In one swift motion he stood and stepped forward, turning and shoving his girlfriend hard up against the cool glass window. They were traveling through dark tunnels and there was still no one else in the car but if there had been, they would have seen the shock spread across Jensen's flush freckled cheeks and dark green eyes. 

"Gonna make you lose control," Jared breathed against her neck then slammed forward. There was only a few minutes until their stop and Jared's pace was instantly brutal, wet slaps of skin on skin echoing just above the hum of the train. 

"Oh fuck yeah," Jensen exhaled the words, a breathy moan as her thin legs wrapped tight around Jared's middle and clenched hard. She rocked her body back down into his, writhing along the window like she didn't care just how many people might have touched that window in the last twenty four hours. 

Nails dug into his scalp, slid through his hair, and Jared dropped his hand to roll his thumb over her clit. It caused her to shudder just like he knew it would. The muscles around him clenched and tightened and the next thrust forward sent Jared right over the edge. He bit down on Jensen's collar bone and fucked through his release, the pleasure a sharp peak that made his knees give dangerously. 

When Jensen came it was with fluttering muscles around his cock, that perfect wet heat surge over the length of him as he emptied his load deep within her. Jared always loved the way she called out his name at her peak, the way she clutched tighter to him and squirmed like the pleasure was too much and she couldn't possibly stay still. 

He fell against her, exhaling shakily as the girl's legs lowered to the ground and he slipped free from her slick heat. The front of his crotch was messy and wet and walking home was going to be downright embarrassing but it wasn't like people wouldn't see Jensen at his side. They'd understand why he just couldn't wait any longer. 

Jensen had always been so god damn beautiful. 

"Damn Jay, you are one dirty beast," Jensen sighed and sank back against the window, reaching out to tuck Jared back into his boxers, doing up his fly. 

Jared groaned and swayed forward as the girl licked the mess from her fingers. "Oh yeah, I'm clearly the dirty one." 

"Shush. I'm all innocence." Jensen smirked and smoothed her skirt down, straightening up as the train slowed. "Now, let's go home. I'd like to sit on your face while you eat me out." 

Jared tripped over the metal as he stepped onto the platform and Jensen smirked. 


End file.
